


Bad Girlz

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bestiality, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Gangbang, Genderswap, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Watching, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; John/girl!Dean(/Mary), extreme underage, dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girlz

Deanna was dreaming of yummy sweet candy canes when a wailing scream woke her. She sat up in bed, heart racing as another moaning scream loud enough to make her cover her ears, was heard, before a breathless, blissful sigh silences the house. 

The yelling had startled her, but doesn’t scare her--she is familiar to the wailing of her momma when Daddy fucks her pussy....and Daddy is always playing her like a fiddle. Most mornings Deanna will go into her parent’s room to find Mommy stroking Daddy's big beautiful dick while Daddy finger-fucking her tight pink pussy. 

When they see her standing at the doorway, her panties already a bit damp, they invited her to play. Daddy's cock is big and thick, flushed a bright cherry red and his balls are so full one touch would make him cream. Between Mommy playing with Daddy's nipples and Deanna ridding his cock, grinding her hips back and forth, and swiveling in figure eights, working the thickness deep inside her pussy, John comes with the blink of an eye. 

Tonight, it seems, her parents are at it again. 

Mommy is always loud when Daddy slams his dick into her pussy, and much louder than her when she rides John; she is always softly quiet with her sultry moaning, her face pressed to Daddy’s neck as his dick slides deep into her hungry cunt. 

Smiling brightly, Excited that Mommy and Daddy are playing, Deanna scampered off the bed and fled her pink and purple bedroom, leaving her teddy bear behind. She only takes a few steps before she gasps as a shock of pleasure rocks her; she clenches, and feels the plug grind inside her ass. 

How could she forget she was wearing it; Mommy always prepped her and plugged her ass when she put her to bed at night, because Daddy always woke up with a hard on, and even though Mary fucked her pussy on his rode and got him off, he was a man with a high sex drive and one lady would not satisfies him. There had been many times when she'd been woke to the feeling of Daddy’s' cock in her ass as he fingered her pussy. 

Gingerly walking, Deanna trails down the hall as her lacy white nighty brushes her cream thighs, she wonders into the living room just in time to watch her mommy slump in Daddy’s arms, fucked out and breathless, dropping her head forward into the crook of John's neck and shaking as her body twitches with her orgasm. 

Mommy's jewel-bright green eyes are closed and Daddy's gaze is locked on the television, therefore they do not see her moving closer. The holler-swearing startles her, and she follows Johns gaze to the scream where the video of last month’s gangbang party plays. Mommy was on the scream, getting her pussy plowed by Daddy and her ass rammed by Uncle Bobby while Uncle Rufus was titty-fucking her. 

Deanna hasn’t been allowed to go to the party because it was on a school night. She was left at home with her baby sitter, Anna, and because she promised to behave, as a reward, Mommy promised to have a guest video tape the gangbang so she could watch it later. John and Mary had watched it many times with her while she rode daddy's big cock, and he always blew his load all the way inside of her tight cunt as the gang of men fucked Mary. 

Mary’s soft sigh and John's tender voice 'I love you, Mary. Love you so much, baby,' didn’t take Deanna’s focus away from the screen. However, if she were to look at her parents she was sure she would see John stroking a soothing hand down Mary's spine as he plants a soft kiss to her lips. 

Deanna watches as the person filming, most likely Aunt Ellen, zooms in on Mary’s cunt; her pussy lips are slick with her excitement and her cunt is puffy and raw, fucked wide open as John and Bobby tag team her. Off to the side Uncle Bill is jerking off as Rumsfeld fucks little JO; Jo is moaning as the mutts knot pops in and out of her pussy, and she's begging Bill not to let the dog knot her because she wants to suck her puppy and gobble up all his doggie cum. 

Bill tells her the party is just getting started, there will be plenty of time for Jo to get her fill of creamy cum; for now she need to be a good bitch and let Rumsfeld knot her, which she is happy to do now that she is promised a salty treat. 

A few men who are waiting their turn with Mary stand near the youngling, jerking off to the sight of a sweet cutie getting her ass plowed. One has already come and blew a huge load of cum onto the floor, and Jo would have rushed over to lap it up had the mutt not kept her locked in his massive paws tightened around her slim waist. 

Deanna wished she could’ve been there that night; it was not fair that Jo got bred and she had to stay home. But it's okay; she has a video that she gets to watch as many times as she desires. As the video plays, Deana slips a hand into her pink panties as Bobby fucks her mommy's ass; he is slower with his thrusts because he is too busy mouthing at Mary's suckled breast, and he even laps at Rufus’s cock as it slides between her breasts, his tongue brushing the tip as it pokes out between the lush mounds of creamy flesh. 

John is plowing her rough and fast, and Deanna’s thighs clench as her fingers twist in the naughty nighty, and she can feel her pussy warming as she watches the video. The plug in her ass shifts slightly as her legs clench, and with the sight of her mommy’s pussy stretched wide and her perky ass s bouncing with the jar of her men's hips pressing into her, Deanna cannot stop from sliding a hand between her legs and rubbing her hungry cunt as her Mommy takes two cocks like a champ. 

“Mary, darling, look at our beautiful angel; bet her pretty pussy is dripping.” Daddy’s voice brings Deanna's focus to the couch. Mary has slide off John's lap and she sprawls on the oversize couch, lays there fingering her wet cunt as the men on the screen plow her pussy and ass. She's rubbing her clit, eyes half-closed as her pussy dampens wetter, and her hair is a mess of golden blond locks flying every which way. While Mary has reaped the benefits of a pleasant fuck, John is still hard and throbbing, and Deana can see the thick vein zigzagging up his rod, the cockhead dribbling with a mix of pre-cum and Mary's pussy juices. 

On screen John can creamed his wife’s pussy and he's between her legs, suckling his cum out of her cunt while Bobby thrusts into her ass as Rufus titty-fuckes to completion, moaning as he comes all over her breasts. Deanna doesn’t pay any attention to the scream because there is something even better to watch. 

Quick as a barefoot jackrabbit on a greasy griddle in the middle of august, she rushed over to John, smiling happily as she passes her mommy. Mary affectionately rustles her hair as she passes by, and she doesn’t bother to take her fingers out of her cunt, but instead, slides them deeper as her beautiful daughter comes to stand between John's legs. She almost comes against when Deanna bluntly declares “Daddy, my cunt's hungry.” Like Mary, she is not a lady to pussy foot around when she wants to get fucked. 

John chuckles and pats his lap. “Well, come on up her, baby girl. Daddy's got a nice juicy piece of meat to satisfy you.” She scampers onto his lap and knees up when Mary reaches over with one hand to pull the plug out of her has, setting it aside. Daddy is busy kissing her and tugging her nightly up over her hips as Mary uses her pussy juices to slicken John cock more, and when a few fingers side into Deanna, her daughter begins bouncing, riding Mary’s fingers like they were John’s cock. 

“My, my,” Mary tisks playfully. “Such an eager little slut,” Mary coos as she fucks her daughter’s ass. “You just have to have a cock inside you, don’t you, you hot little bitch?" As if to prove her mommy right, because there is no denying it, she reaches back and grips her ass cheeks and spreads her hole open and ride Mary’s fingers as John tongue fucks her. John moans wantonly as his little girl’s cotton candy sweet mouth latches onto his for a fierce kiss as her hips grind in swiveled circles. 

Deanna wants daddy’s cock and she can feel it rubbing around his pussy. Deanna pushes at her daddy’s chest, trying to pull away so her mommy can clearly hear her moan "Mommy, please, put Daddy’s cock inside me. My cunts so hungry, please, mommy..." 

Her words are cut off as Mary works quickly to line John's cock up with her asshole and suddenly she is filled to the hilt with eight inches of throbbing rod. Unlike Mary, she doesn’t wail as her ass is spread, but inside seeks Daddy’s' tongue in a passionate kiss as she beings to ride his dick. 

John groans and holds onto Deanna’s hips as his cock fills her ass and she is scorching and wet and even time she bounces downward, he sinks all the way inside her until his big balls are snug against her creamy smooth ass. 

Mary brushes her blond curls out of her face as she leans back to watch her husband fuck her daughter. She let out a moan and spread her legs wide, finger fucking her pussy as John's balls slap against Dean's ass as he bounces her on his lap. 

With dad deep inside her, and the sounds of Mommy moaning on scream as she gets fucked by two more dicks, two in her ass and one in her pussy, and moaning next to her as she rams her fingers into her dripping pussy, it doesn’t take long for Deanna to come. She pussy clenches, feeling empty as her ass is stuffed full. 

She wants to come from having all her holes filled. And Maybe Mommy is a mind reader, or just in tune to what she needs, she gets what she wants; Mary slides over, pressing her naked body to John's side and she moans when her husband turns his head to mouth at her breast. 

She slides her fingers into Deanna’s wet cunt and finger fucks her, thumbing her swollen cling as John's cock rams her cunt, and with two holes fill, her moth is stuffed with Mary’s creamy fingers as well. Deanna coo like a baby as Mommy and Daddy fuck her ass and pussy, and she suckles Mary’s fingers, tasting Daddy's pre-cum and Mommy’s pussy juice. Her tummy flutters as if butterflies are swarming and her nipples are pink and perky and warmth is pooling in her lower tummy as her orgasm rushes up on her. 

“Please, Mommy” Deanna begs with words muffled by Mary's slim fingers. Her daddy has gotten a little faster with his thrusts, and his cock is rubbing her G-spot, and with Daddy’s cock in her ass, mommy's finger's in her pussy, only a thin membrane of tissue separating them, the creamy fingers in her mouth slowly fucking in and out of her lush lips, the pleasure is overwhelming. "Can I come? Please, mommy, please, I wanna come on Daddy's dick." 

Mary rubs her clit and fingers her pussy, feeling how wet and warm her beautiful daughter is. “Go ahead, baby. Daddy’s got you. Be a good little girl and come for Daddy.” She barley gets the words out of her mouth before her daughter's eyes are clenched closed and her thighs are trembling, and she's coming. John's loud curse booms in the living room as Dena's pussy clamps down snug on his dick. He is close to the edge, the rope with Mary getting him going and then the round with his daughter sending him close to the finish line, but he is not there yet.

Deanna shivers, rutting on John's lap, her slim hips jerking as she lacy nightgown bunches over her hips. A warm orgasm is like a glass of warm milk--it never fails to put her to sleep in the blink of an eye. 

She doesn’t stir when Mary removes her fingers from her lips and from between her legs, or as John grips her hips and fucks her ass faster, desperate to come as his balls tighten. Mary palms john's cheeks and lens in to kiss him, her wet tongue dancing with his and her mouth takes in his moans he makes as his cock twitches and he shoots deep inside their daughter’s ass. 

John blacks out parley, more than a little stoned with pleasure as his daughter's pussy milks his cock and his wife’s tongue and lips reduces him to a moaning mess. Deanna sleeps peacefully as John whispers sweet praises in her ear, calls her pretty good girl, placing soft kisses on her cheek as she pleasantly slumbers, happily content with an ass full of her daddy’s dick. 

John and Mary put off cleaning Deanna up. They favor the time to cuddle up close, basking in the love of their beautiful family in their home sweet home. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/92918.html?thread=36472310#t36472310)


End file.
